A Loyal Friend
by malic124
Summary: Scott Peck attended Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was instrumental in several of the events that occurred while the trio attended the school...
1. Choosing His Wand

Scott Peck, age eleven, entered Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. He was a Half-Blood wizard, his mother was a pure blood witch and his father was a Muggle. Scott looked around the shop, waiting for Ollivander to appear. When he finally did, Ollivander smiled in recognition of Scott.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Peck," he said. "I have been wondering when you would enter my shop. I knew your mother very well, she was of my most favorite employees."

"Erm," was all Scott could say.

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Of course, you are here to purchase a wand," he said before he began browsing the shelves of the shop looking for the right wand. After he selected one, he took it out of the box and handed it to Scott. "Here we are, 10 3/4 inches, made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core."

Scott took the wand. Before he could do anything else, Ollivander snatched it out of his hand, shaking his head. He selected another wand and gave it to Scott. "14 inches, willow, with a unicorn hair core." Scott had barely laid a finger on the wand when Ollivander shook his head again and put the wand back. After searching around for a few moments, he found a third wand. "11 inches, holly, with a phoenix tail core." Scott took the wand and for a moment, it appeared that it had chosen him; it started vibrating feebly before stopping. Ollivander took it back, smiling.

"Tricky customer, eh?" he asked chuckling and finding another wand. "Not to worry, we will find you one."

Ollivander then spent the next several minutes digging around for another wand that he could test on Scott. Finally, after extracting a box from deep within one of the shelves, he returned to Scott. He pulled out the wand. It was blue and had the slightest bend to the left on it. Ollivander considered it for a moment before handing it over to Scott. "12 inches, made of alder, and containing a dragon heartstring core." Scott took the wand and almost instantaneously, he knew that he had found the right wand. Wind seemed to blow all around him and the wand began vibrating in his hand, not feebly as the holly wand had, but with energy. Ollivander clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Oh, well done, Mr. Peck, well done," he exclaimed excitedly. "You have found your wand, or should I say, you wand has found you! Now, I just need ten galleons from you and the wand is all yours."

Scott withdrew ten gold galleons from his pocket and handed them to Ollivander, who took them and put them in a safe that Scott hadn't previously noticed. Ollivander then bade Scott good day and proceeded back into the depths of the shop. Scott, with his new wand in hand, departed the shop and continued shopping for his other necessary supplies for his first year at Hogwarts…


	2. Assigning a Job

Scott Peck sat with the rest of his house at the Ravenclaw table. It was dinner time, a few days before their first-year examinations were to take place. During his time so far at Hogwarts, Scott had been recongnized by all of the teachers as being the top of the class in every subject he had taken so far, nearly surpassing the intellect of the Gryffindor student Hermione Granger, who he had become close friends with along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, also in his year. As he sat eating his dinner around his Ravenclaw friends, Scott's head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick approached him and spoke to him.

"Mr. Peck," he said in his squeaky voice. "Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this note and to follow its instructions immiedately."

Scott took the note and thanked Professor Flitwick. He then opened the note, which was written in Dumbledore's scriggly handwriting.

_Dear Scott,_

_I request your prescence this evening in my office once you are done with your dinner. Please come alone, as this matter is meant to be private. I will see you soon._

_Yours most truly,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: The password is "Chocolate Frog"_

Wondering what Dumbledore himself could want from him, Scott got up from his house table and left the Great Hall, heading towards Dumbledore's office. Once he reached the stone gargoyle that stood outside the office, he paused and looked around, not sure what to do.

"Er...Chocolate Frog?" he said uncertainly to the gargoyle. At once, it sprang to life and jumped aside, allowing him access into the office. He made his way into the office and up the stairs, finding himself outside Dumbledore's office. Scott knocked on the door three times.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's calm voice from within. Scott opened the door and found himself in Dumbledore's office. He noted that all of the previous heads of Hogwarts hung in their portraits throughout the office. As he strode across the office, he noticed that he wasn't the only visitor; Professor Snape, the potions master sat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Scott," said Dumbledore, smiling cheerfully. "Thank you for you coming. Please sit down."

Scott nodded and sat down next to Snape. "Good evening, professors. To what due I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, Professor Snape and I have been talking and we both agree that you are one of the most bright students in your year, along with Miss Granger of Gryffindor. We also believe that you are trustworthy enough to be told some information that is only between Professor Snape and myself."

"And what information is that?"

"Severus, I think you can explain from here."

Snape nodded and turned to Scott. "As you know, the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort was defeated almost eleven years ago somehow by Harry Potter. Well, Professor Dumbledore and myself have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell is acting under the Dark Lord's orders."

"How so?"

"We think that he is somehow being possessed by the Dark Lord which is why he wears that turban of his, to hide that fact that the Dark Lord is possessing him."

"Oh my," said Scott, obviously shaken.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "That is why we ask you to keep extreme caution when you do the job we are about to ask of you to complete."

"And what job is that?"

"We need you to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. See what he is up to. We need to find out if he is indeed under the influence of Lord Voldemort and attempt to stop him from carrying out his goal."

"What is his goal?"

"Scott, did you hear about the break-in at Gringotts back at the end of last summer?"

"Yes," Scott replied. "I overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about it after it was in the Daily Prophet."

"Well, Gringotts was not robbed. I had ordered the object in that vault removed moments before the attempted break-in. Hagrid himself brought it to me so I could keep it safe here."

"What was it?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone. You've heard of it I trust?"

"It creates a potion known as the Elixir of Life."

"Very good. It does indeed do that. Professor Snape and I believe that Lord Voldemort is after the stone in an attempt to resurrect himself and give himself his powers once again. We obviously do not want that to happen so that is why we ask your help. We know that you can ask Quirrell questions we couldn't ask without raising suspicion as he is most fond of you. Are you prepared to accept our request of you?"

Scott looked from Dumbledore to Snape before nodding. Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent. Now, all you have to do is simply observe Professor Quirrell and if you find him doing anything suspicious, question him about it, ask him if he is doing all right or if he needs help with anything and then report what you find to Professor Snape."

"I understand, Professor."

"Then I wish you a good night and good luck with your quest," Dumbledore said and Scott stood up and left the office. Once the door behind him had closed, Snape spoke to Dumbledore.

"Are you sure we can trust him with this information Albus?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore replied. "I believe that he is very trustworthy, as much as you yourself are Severus. I know he will do the job well, he has the traits his mother did when she served as a spy for us in the First War. Keep an eye on him, will you?" Snape nodded. "I want to make sure that everything works out in our favor."


	3. Carrying Out the Job

Scott stopped as he walked past an unused classroom. He thought he heard someone pleading for something in the room as he listened in.

"No...please...don't make me," came Quirrell's stuttering voice.

Before Scott could comprehend what Quirrell could possibly be doing, Scott quickly had to step away from the door as he heard Quirrell's footsteps approaching it and didn't want to be discovered listening in on what had been happening in that room. The door opened and Quirrell exited it, straightening his turban and heading in the direction of his classroom. Behind Quirrell, Scott heard three sets of footsteps moving away from the door on the opposite side of the unused room and what he thought was Hermione's voice.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Snape could have been threatning him. Let's wait up for him," replied what sounded like Ron's voice.

Scott then set off for his next lesson and decided to take Dumbledore's advice after Defense Against the Dark Arts that day and question Quirrell about any unusual doings he had seen.

* * *

><p>Later that day, as the rest of his class packed up, Scott deliberately took his time packing his things away so he could try to stop Quirrell and attempt to question him before he could get away. The bell rang and the rest of the students scrambled to get out of the room. Quirrell sat at his desk, sorting through homework assignments with very shaky hands. Scott noted Quirrell's shaking hands and approached his desk.<p>

"Professor Quirrell?" he asked soothingly. "Is there something the matter?"

"Mr. P-p-peck," Quirrell stuttered. "I'm n-n-n-not sure w-w-w-what you m-m-m-m-mean."

"It's just that earlier today I was walking past one of the unused clasrooms and I thought I heard you begging somebody not to have you do something and I was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"Oh," Quirrell replied, his eyes glancing around nervously. "T-t-that was j-just me asking y-y-young Fred W-w-weasley not to s-scare me in the way that he d-d-did. Nothing to w-w-worry about."

"I see. Are you sure you don't need help with anything though?" Scott asked, trying his best to press the issue to get Quirrell to talk.

Quirrell hesitated for a moment. "C-come to think of i-i-i-it, could you p-p-p-provide me with a mus-musical instrument-t? I require one f-f-for an obstacle c-course I w-w-w-wish my third y-years to do while they t-t-take their ex-ex-exams."

Scott considered this for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry, Professor I don't have any musical instrument for you. I'll go now, sorry to bother you."

"N-n-not at all. Have a g-g-g-good d-day."

Getting up from the seat in front of Quirrell's desk, Scott exited the classroom and proceeded down into the dugeons to tell Snape what he had just heard. Since classes had just ended for the day, Scott guessed that Snape would still be down in his classroom, cleaning up after the lesson was over before heading to dinner. When he reached the potions classroom, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Snape's drawling voice. Scott opened the door and entered the classroom. Snape was sitting down at his desk, looking over potion samples when he looked up and saw Scott entering the room. "Ah, Mr. Peck, sit down." Scott sat down and Snape turned his attention to him. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Quirrell," Scott replied. Snape nodded, inviting him to continue. "Earlier today, I was walking past one of the unused classrooms and inside it, I heard Quirrell begging something or someone to not make him do something. Taking Professor Dumbledore's advice, I questioned him about it after class was over a few minutes ago and he gave me a very strange answer. He told me that Fred Weasley had played a prank on him and was asking him not to play that particular joke on him again. Naturally I didn't believe him and so I tried to see if he needed help with anything."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, he asked if I had a musical instrument he could borrow. He said he needed it for his third year examination or something which I also didn't believe."

"I see," Snape said, considering what Scott had just told him. "Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Peck. Professor Dumbledore should be informed at once. It seems that Quirrell has somehow managed to find out everything he needs to know about getting at the stone and need the musical instrument to stop the first obstacle. Now, do not tell anyone what you have seen. Rest assured that I will tell Professor Dumbledore at once what you have told me. Still, I want you to continue keeping an eye on Quirrell and while you are at it, Potter, Weasley and Granger. I believe that suspect something about the Stone."

"Oh, Professor, I almost forgot. I heard them when Quirrell had left that classroom. They said they think that you are somehow involved with stealing the Stone, I think and they were going to wait for Quirrell."

"Very well, then they have deduced that _someone_ is trying to steal the Stone, they just don't know who. Very well, keep an eye on Quirrell and the three of them and report to me at once anything that you find."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>A week later, Scott and the rest of the first years had finished their end-of-the-year examinations and would spend the rest of the year waiting for their exam results before the year would end. As he walked down the seventh floor corridor taking a walk, he overheard three voices discussing plans. Recognizing the voices as Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's, he stopped before he turned the corridor and listened in on their conversation.<p>

"That's it, it's happening tonight," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yes, it's going to happen tonight. He's found out everything he needs to know from all the teachers and he will try it tonight now that Dumbledore is gone. Let's go, if Snape is going after it tonight, we'd better get ready, it's nearly sundown."

His instincts kicking in, Scott turned around and ran to the dugeons. He quickly rapped on the potions room door and entered before Snape had said "Enter." Scott ran into the room and stopped short of Snape's desk, who looked up in suprise.

"Mr. Peck! What is it?"

"It's happening tonight," he gasped, nearly out of breath from running down seven floors. "Dumbledore's gone and they know that Quirrell, but they think it's you, knows everything now and they plan on going after you, I mean Quirrell as soon as night falls."

Snape suddenly stood up quickly. "Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Peck. I shall inform Professor Dumbledore to return to the school at once. Please return to your dormitory and I shall summon you back when we have figured everything out."

Scott nodded and headed back to Ravenclaw tower, wondering what was going to happen. He entered the Common Room and found it packed full of his fellow students, dinner had just ended for them all. Ignoring his friend's request to play a game of chess, Scott went upstairs to his dormitory and sat on his bed, thinking about what was happening and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Scott awoke when he something very bright stood next to his bed. He sat up and saw a doe in a whitish form standing in front of him, recognizing it as a Patronus. Wondering whose it was, the doe suddenly spoke in Snape's voice.<p>

"Mr. Peck, meet at once in Professor Dumbledore's office. Something has happened and we need you to come here at once. Professor Snape."

The doe faded and Scott got out of bed, dressed quickly, and left the common room, heading for Dumbledore's office. He said the password to the stone gargoyle and was admitted quickly after he knocked on the door. Scott strode into the office and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk, next to Professor Snape again."

"Scott, thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore said. "I want to thank you for your service to the school. Thanks to you, Professor Snape was able to contact me immidiately at the Ministry and I was able to return in time to stop Professor Quirrell from stealing the stone and from hurting young Mr. Potter."

"It was no trouble," Scott replied.

"You did your part well. Now, there is something that we have to ask of you, even though it is with great reluctance that we do so."

"I will do it, Headmaster, no matter what it is."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, our suspicions were correct in that Quirrell was acting under the influence of Lord Voldemort. Now, we know that Voldemort is somehow alive, we also know that it is only a matter of time before he returns. Professor Snape, you see, is a former Death Eater who turned spy for me near the end of the War eleven years ago. He has agreed to return to Voldemort's inner circle once the Dark Lord returns and will appear to have been acting under the Dark Lord's orders to remain here at Hogwarts, spying on me when in reality, he was spying _for _me. Now, here is the hard part, Voldemort will need at least one Hogwarts student to be working for him when he resurfaces. I have seen you play your part well for me this year, so well that you managed to deceive Quirrell, who was acting with Voldemort possessing him, that I believe you are the suitable candidate for being that student Voldemort wants. However, it is with the greatest regret that I allow you to do so. I will of course, be taking measures to protect your family should anything happen to you whilst you are spying on Voldemort for me. Are you prepared to work for me and Professor Snape, while maintaining that you are working for the Dark Lord?"

Scott considered his choice for a moment. He knew that he managed to deceive Quirrell, without raising suspicions, but was not sure if he could do the same for the most powerful Dark Wizard in history.

"I will do it, Professor Dumbledore."

"Very good," Dumbledore replied. "Professsor Snape will be giving you privatel lessons over the summer to help you for when you need to hide your true alliegance from the Dark Lord and he will teach you advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts to prepare you for the long road ahead. Once again, I thank you for your service. Now, if you please, return to your Common Room and enjoy the rest of the school year, I must check with Madam Promfey on Harry's condition."

Scott turned and left the office and made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower. As he did so, he realized that he was becoming Dumbledore's man through-and-through and would eventually have to confront the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. He didn't know what the future would bring him but thought to himself that it was going to be one hell of a ride.


	4. The Dark Lord Returns

Three years had passed since Scott Peck was assigned a most dangerous job by Albus Dumbledore. In that time, the Hogwarts potion master, Severus Snape, had assisted Scott in preparing for the dangerous road ahead. Snape had taught him Occlumency which Scott excelled so well at that it was difficult even for Dumbledore to penetrate his mind. In addition, Snape had also taught Scott advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts which Scott was also proficient at, enabling him to block all curses sent at him by Snape. Scott was also able to sufficiently counterattack Snape, to the point where Snape would have to react in a split second to defend himself. Because of this, when the time came that the Dark Lord returned, Scott would be more than ready to prove himself.

It was June 24th and Scott was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch which had been turned into a hedge for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Scott was keeping his eye out for anything suspicious; he had been told to do so by Dumbledore. Harry Potter, a friend of Scott's, had somehow illegally been entered into the tournament and Dumbledore suspected that something was amiss about the entire situation and had asked both Scott and Snape to keep their eyes out for anything unusual, especially during the third task. Scott noticed that Professor Moody, the ex Auror serving as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, seemed rather agitated as he paced around the entrance of the maze, waiting with the rest of the staff for the winning champion to exit the maze.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two figures emerged from the maze and landed right outside the entrance. One of them was Harry and it looked as though he was laying on top of the other, who appeared to be unconscious. Scott slowly stood up and made his way down to the entrance, noticing that Dumbledore and the Minister had run up to Harry and that Snape and McGonagall were making their way down towards them. Scott caught up with Snape and McGonagall just as they reached the bottom of the stands. Cornelius Fudge then stood up from Harry and ran over towards Snape and McGonagall.

"Keep everybody in their seats!" he shouted to somebody in the stands. Turning to Snape, McGonagall and Scott, he added in a whisper. "A boy has just been killed." The three of them gasped and ran after Fudge toward Dumbledore and Harry. Lying on the ground was the dead body of Cedric Diggory, his eyes still open wide in shock. The crowd around them suddenly seemed to realize that something bad was happening and started to gather around the body. Screams of terror then filled the air as people realized that Cedric had returned from inside the maze, dead.

As he tried to take in what was happening, Scott looked up and noticed that Moody was taking Harry away from the scene, apparently unnoticed by anyone else. Without hesitation, Scott told Dumbledore at once. Dumbledore then stood up at his fullest height, drawing out his wand.

"Thank you for telling me, Scott," he said, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I need you to assist Professor Flitwick in getting all of the students back to their houses and once you are done, I want you to return to Ravenclaw Tower until I summon you. Severus, Minerva, come with me."

With that, Dumbledore departed with Snape and McGonagall who drew out their wands as well. Scott then helped Professor Flitwick see to it that everyone would return to their houses at once. After making sure the stadium was empty of all of the students, Scott bade Flitwick goodnight and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. Once inside, he found the Common Room nearly deserted, everyone had decided to go to bed immediaetly rather than stay up. He sat down in an armchair next to the fire and waited for Dumbledore to contact him. After waiting for about an hour, a Phoenix Patronus fluttered in front of him and spoke in Dumbledore's voice.

"_Your mission starts tonight. Meet Professor Snape outside of the hospital wing as soon as you can. Good luck with your mission._"

The Patronus faded. Knowing what he had to do, Scott went up to his dormitory and put on his blue robes that represented Ravenclaw house and stowed his wand beneath his sleeve, ready to draw it out at a moment's notice. He then left Ravenclaw Tower and headed upstairs to the fourth floor where Professor Snape stood waiting outside the doors to the Hospital Wing. When he approached, Snape spoke to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go." Scott replied.

Snape nodded and led him outside to the grounds. Together, they made their way to the entrance gate where they would disapparate to wherever Snape had been told Voldemort was. Once past the entrance, Snape held out his arm for Scott who grabbed onto it. Instantly, they were swept off their feet as apparated to the location where their mission would start. Quick as flash, they stopped and both paused for a few moments as they regained their composure. Snape then led Scott through the graveyard they had arrived in and made their way towards what looked to be a very old, abandoned house. Scott was led through the house where they stopped in the dining area that was connected directly to the living room. Sitting around the table were a group of men that Scott recognized from Snape's description as the Death Eaters that avoided prison time in Azkaban when Voldemort had fallen. At the head of the table sat Voldemort himself, his hands caressing a large snake that was slithering around him. When Scott and Snape entered, Voldemort raised his head and spoke to Snape.

"Severus...you have returned," he hissed. "And you brought some company. Who is your friend?"

"Scott Peck, my Lord. He is a Ravenclaw student from Hogwarts who supports our movement. He is here to devote himself to you, my Lord, working as a spy for you to watch Dumbledore, as I have."

"Ah yes. You knew that I would very much want a student at Hogwarts to work for me in addition to you Severus. Very well, Scott, you are how old."

"Fifteen, my Lord," Scott replied without the slightest show of the fear he was feeling. Thanks to Snape's training, he was able to hide it. "I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts, about to enter my fifth."

"I see," Voldemort replied. "Are you sure you will be able to work for me? I cannot have a useless soul working for me in Hogwarts, especially not one who will be spying on Dumbledore."

"Test me."

"Very well, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, and Mulciber, attack him."

Four of the men sitting at the table stood up and drew their wands. Scott however, was faster than them. He pulled out his own wand and shot a stunning spell at Crabbe, who had barely taken his wand out. Goyle then aimed a curse at him, which he deflected back to him. Lucius Malfoy aimed a stunning spell at him, which he dodged. Scott then disarmed Malfoy. Mulciber drew out his wand and aimed an curse at Scott. Scott blocked the attack and threw his wand back, then forward again. A whip suddenly sprang from the wand and extended towar Mulciber's hand, which sent his wand flying. After defeating Mulciber, Scott put his wand away and faced Voldemort, his expression indifferent to the fact that he had just single-handedly defeated four Death Eaters in a duel without so much as getting a scratch.

"Very good, Mr. Peck. I see that you have been prepared to join our ranks. Was this your doing, Severus?" he added to Snape.

"Yes, my Lord. Scott came to me earlier this year with intentions to join our ranks."

"Good," Voldemort said happily. For the rest of the meeting, he then questioned both Scott and Snape of their intentions. He also had to make sure that both were working for him, as he suspected that Snape had left his ranks forever when he had not gone searching for him when he was defeated by Harry Potter. Once he was satisfied that both Snape and Scott were prepared to work for him, Voldemort dimissed the meeting and everyone departed. Snape led Scott back outside and they apparated back to Hogwarts. Once back at the school, they went to Dumbledore's office and rapped on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice. They quickly entered the office and took their usual seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Well?" he asked.

Snape explained everything. Once he was done, Dumbledore smiled in triumph. "Well done, Scott, you have done more than I could have asked for you and I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Now, it is very late, and I suggest you return to Ravenclaw Tower and get some sleep."

Scott left Dumbledore's office and returned to his dormitory. He then got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what was to come next in his quest for Dumbledore...


	5. The Start of Another Job

Scott made his way up to Dumbledore's office. It was the first Friday of his fifth year at Hogwarts. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge, had taken the subject and turned it into something completely useless. Umbridge believed that a supposed "theoretical knowledge" of the course material should be enough to get them through their exams, which, according to her, is what "school is all about." Scott had decided when he received Dumbledore's message to come to his office, that he would inform the Headmaster about his feelings of Umbridge's "curriculum", if one could call it that.

"Sherbet lemon," Scott said when he reached the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Scott then rapped three times on Dumbledore's door and as usual, waited for Dumbledore to say "Enter" before going into the office. He stepped into the office and sat down in his usual chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Scott, good evening, thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore said, smiling pleasantly.

"No trouble, Headmaster."

"So, are you enjoying your classes so far?" Dumbledore asked. Scott smiled and thought that Dumbledore had a shrewd idea of what he thought about one particular class. As if reading his mind, Dumbledore said, "I assume you are not enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"You would be right," Scott replied. "I believe that what she is 'teaching' us is a load of rubbish."

"Quite right, Scott. And I have good reason to suspect why Delores has chosen such a, forgive me, lax curriculum."

"And why is that?"

"I believe that the Minister fears that I am preparing to raise an army against him. All nonsense of course, you know that he has been using his influence over _The Daily Prohpet_ to spear both me and young Mr. Potter."

"I see," Scott said.

"Yes, well, of course I didn't merely invite you to my office tonight to discuss your classes. I have to ask of your services again."

"Anything you require Headmaster."

"Thank you, Scott. I fear that I am beginning to ask too much of you, especially since you have already begun the dangerous mission I assigned to you. Are you sure I won't be asking you of too much?"

"Absolutely, Professor Dumbledore. I'm happy to help."

"Thank you again, Scott. Now, the task I'm about to assign you deals with the very person we were just speaking about, Professor Umbridge. I need you to watch her during your classes with her and make sure she does not do anything to harm either yourself or your fellow classmates."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"Excellent, I knew you would recognized immidiately why I need her to be watched; she is under the direct command of the Minister himself and I cannot have him snooping around here, given the fact that he still refuses to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. Now, there is something else too: I need you to keep an eye out for anyone looking to rebel against Umbridge's regime."

"Rebel? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Look out for any students who are willing to openly rebel against her wishes not to learn practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. I highly expect _someone_ to step up to the plate and rebel against her and I strongly suspect that Harry Potter will be the one to do it."

"Naturally," Scott said. "He is the top student in Defense Against the Dark Arts in our year."

"Considering of course that you yourself don't show your full potential in class so as not to alarm your classmates," Dumbledore added, smiling. "Now, I need you to keep an eye out for anyone, but especially Harry, looking to rebel against Umbridge and her so-called curriculum for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can you do this one service for me?"

"Of course, Headmaster, I will do as you ask. I will keep an eye on Professor Umbridge and I will watch out for anyone looking to rebel against her curriculum. You have my word, as always."

"Thank you very much, Scott. Now, you may return to dinner. Good luck in your task. And as always, enjoy your classes."


	6. Dumbledore's Army

About a month after being assigned a job to watch Umbridge and anyone looking to rebel against her, Scott made his way back to Dumbledore's office. The night before, he had overheard Terry Boot and Michael Corner discussing what he understood to be a rebellion of sorts against Umbridge and her classes. Scott knocked three times on Dumbledore's door. Dumbledore said his usual "Enter" and Scott strode into the office, taking his usual seat in front of the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Scott. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"I think I have found out about a possible rebellion, Headmaster," Scott replied.

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent! What did you find out?"

"Well, I overheard some students last night saying how they were going to get to the seventh floor to meet with a group of students who had joined something called the 'D.A.' they kept talking and from what it sounds like, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in charge of the group of students."

"I see. Thank you for telling me this Scott. Now, to continue your mission, you will need to do two things. Firstly, you need to inform Harry himself that you overheard fellow students discussing this group and that you are interested in joining them. Next, you need to tell Dolores that you have found out about a secret defense group, but you cannot give any specific details. If she questions you about that, tell her that something dreadful will happen if you do tell her anything that would give away what the group is doing. Can you do all of this for me?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. I will go speak to Harry at once. After today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, I'll speak to Umbridge as well."

"Very good, thank you for informing me of what you heard and good luck with your task."

Scott left the office and headed to the Great Hall, where breakfast was just following. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together, grabbing their food."

"Hi Scott," Hermione said when she saw him stand next to them."

"Morning Hermione. Harry, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," Harry replied.

"Well, last night, I overheard Terry and Michael whispering about the D.A. and I was wondering if I could join it."

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "Those prats were blabbing about the D.A.?"

"No, no, they were just talking about how they were going to get there and what they thought of Harry being in charge. Nobody else could hear them but me."

"And what did they say about Harry?" Ron demanded.

"They said that they agreed with Hermione that he is the man for the job."

"Well, I think you can join the group, Scott," Hermione said, smiling. "We'd be happy to have you." She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled down Scott's name. "There we go, now you're officially a member."

"Thanks. And there's something more."

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I'm joining you because I'm going to be spying on Umbridge for you. She's going to think that I'm spying for her, but I'm going to leak her false information about what we are doing. I won't tell her anything that gives us away or anything; I won't tell her who's in the group, where we meet, or exactly what we do." Scott explained.

"You're going to be spying on Umbridge for us?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm going to be making sure that she stays away from us while we are trying to work. She'll be fed such false information that it'll be a wonder if she doesn't eventually catch on."

"Well I think you'll do really well," Hermione said. "The first meeting's tonight and it's on the seventh floor in the Room of Requirement. Just meet Nigel in the seventh floor corridor and he'll let you in."

"See you tonight then."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Scott slowly packed away his items shortly before the bell rang at the end of his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Once all of his things were packed, he approached Professor Umbridge's desk.<p>

"Yes, dear?" she asked in her falsely sweet voice.

"Professor, there is something I have to tell you about a possible illegal group."

Umbridge smiled evilly. "Do tell me what you know Mr. Peck."

"Well, I cannot give you exact specific details or something dreadful will happen to me, I'm sure of it. I believe that the leaders have taken extensive measures to cover-up what they are doing and who is involved."

"Ingenious of them," Umbridge said, still smiling. "Well, try to tell me what you can, Mr. Peck."

"All I know is that it is a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group of some sort that is aiming to practice practical magic rather than theoretical."

"I see. It could also be Dumbledore's way of raising an army against the Minister's wishes," Umbridge said.

"And I informed the leaders that I am prepared to spy on you for them. In actuality, my intentions are to spy on them for you."

"You intend to work with them, and all the while spy on them for me?"

"Yes, I believe I will be able to hide my true intentions from them very easily."

Umbridge smiled again. "Very well, Mr. Peck. You now have my permission to work with them group while providing any information on them you can. You may go now, thank you for all you have told me."

Scott got up and left Umbridge's office, making his way to the seventh floor corridor. As he made his way to meet Nigel, he thought to himself, "_She actually believes that I require her permission to join this group? Ha! I already knew I'd be doing this job starting tonight and she thinks that I was just assigned it moments ago. Oh I can't wait until she discovers I was never loyal to her!_" Scott reached the seventh floor and made his way around, eventually finding a second-year student standing in the corridor by himself.

"Hi there, are you Nigel?"

"Yes, Nigel Wespurt" replied the boy. He had flaming red hair and almost looked like he could be a Weasley.

"Hi Nigel, I'm Scott Peck," Scott said, shaking Nigel's hand. "Harry asked me this morning if I could come to this meeting."

"Cool. Well, everyone else is inside. You're the last one to show up. Follow me and we'll go in."

Nigel led Scott to a wall. Without warning, a door suddenly appeared in front of them where the wall was. Nigel opened the door and Scott followed him in. The door closed behind them and Scott looked around. All around him, students were practicing disarming each other. Harry looked over and walked over to Scott.

"Hey Scott, glad you could make it," he said. "What kept you?"

"Umbridge. I was telling her that I was going to be spying on us for her when of course I'm doing the opposite."

"How did she react when you told her?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"She seemed excited. Of course, I told her nothing but that I knew that a secret defensive group had been started right under her nose."

Harry laughed. "How did she take that news?"

"Seemed to think that it was Dumbledore's way of rebelling against the Ministry."

"Well, that makes the name of Dumbledore's Army even more appropriate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help some people. How about you work with Nigel, we're just working on _Expelliarmus_ now."

For the rest of the meeting, Scott and Nigel practiced all of the spells that Harry instructed the group to perform. They worked on _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, _and _Protego_. Once the practice was over, Harry blew a whistle and told them all to hurry back to their common rooms. As the group scattered about collecting their items, Scott helped Nigel grab his books.

"Thanks for being my partner, Scott. I really think I learned a lot from you." Nigel said.

"No problem, Nigel. I hope to work with you again at the next meeting. See you later."

"I hope that too. Good night, Scott."

With that, Scott made his way to Ravenclaw Tower, leading the rest of the D.A. members in his house back to their common room. Once in Ravenclaw Tower, Scott made his way up to his dormitory and lay down in his bed. He thought to himself that he had successfully started his new job for Dumbledore and as he drifted off to sleep, thought it would be a breeze compared to the one he was doing with Snape…


	7. Discovery

Over the next few months, Scott worked with the rest of Dumbledore's army, all of them successfully learning several defensive spells that would aid them in the events to come. Without really showing his true potential in the ways of defense against the dark arts, Scott was recognized for being one of the top students in the DA, closely followed by Hermione. Scott often worked with Nigel on learning new spells and practicing them on each other. As a result, the two quickly became fast friends despite their age difference.

Shortly before Easter, Harry arrived at a meeting a few minutes late. When the DA members had seen that he had walked in, their chatter died down and their attention focused on him.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time for us to learn how to do Patronuses," he announced.

At his words, the chatter rose up again. After letting everyone talk to each other for a few moments, Harry raised his hand to silence them and their chatter died away again.

"Now, what you have to do when you want to cast a Patronus is focus on a memory," Harry explained. "And this isn't just any memory, it has to be a happy memory and a very powerful memory. It has to be one of the happiest moments of your life. Now, I want all of you to close your eyes and focus on a memory." All of the members closed their eyes. As they did, Harry continued. "Allow the memory to fill you up. Concentrate. And speak incantation _Expecto Patronum_. "

"_Expecto Patronum,_" rang through the Room of Requirement as the DA members spoke. When they said the incantation, silver whips burst out of some of their wands. Harry, smiling, spoke again.

"Very good, you all seemed to have selected some good memories. Now, I want you all to practice on your own and remember, focus on the memory and you will be able to successfully produce a Patronus."

Scott and Nigel worked together to cast their Patronuses. Nigel, after some encouragement from Scott, managed to produce a Patronus in the shape of a tawny owl, just like the one he owned. Scott on the other hand produced a Patronus in the shape of a golden retriever, exactly like his dog he owned at home.

While they were practicing their Patronuses, Scott and Nigel stood close to the entrance, near where Harry was standing. Without warning, the door suddenly opened and closed very quickly, as if somebody had wanted to enter, but hesitated. They both noticed it and when they turned to look, they saw a house elf had entered the room and was talking to Harry.

"Not _her_?" Harry exclaimed. Knowing there could only be one "her" that Harry would talk about with such disdain, Scott walked over to him.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked.

"It's Umbridge, she's found us!" Harry shouted. He turned to the rest of the DA. "You heard, she's coming! Run!"

The rest of the DA members began to scatter and run toward the exit. As they were leaving, Scott yelled at Harry.

"How could she have found us?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here, quick!" Harry shouted back.

"You go on! I'll see if I can head off Umbridge. I'll make up something. Get back to your common room!"

Scott turned and ran toward Umbridge's office. As he did so, he ran past several members of the Inquisitorial Squad, a group of students who had devoted themselves to Umbridge. Umbridge had made Scott himself a member of the group, but he had no idea that they would be making their move against the DA tonight. As he turned down the corridor that would lead him to the defense against the dark arts room, Umbridge herself came walking toward him, dragging Harry along with her.

"Ah, Mr. Peck!" she exclaimed. "So sorry not to tell you that we had found the group, but I wanted them to be caught as soon as possible. Please follow me to the Headmaster's Office and I will inform the Minister of your involvement in exposing this group," she finished, smiling nastily at Harry.

When she turned to lead Harry and Scott to Dumbledore's office, Scott shook his head at Harry to tell him that it wasn't true that he had exposed them and Harry raised an eyebrow, showing that he understood. She led them to the office and dragged Harry in, Scott following closely behind. Dumbledore was leaning on his desk. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister, was standing next to him along with two aurors. Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore along with somebody who appeared to be hiding their face. Harry and Scott stood next to McGonagall as Umbridge began to talk.

Scott listened as Umbridge explained to the Minister of Magic everything that had happened. Marietta, Cho's friend, had exposed the DA to Umbridge earlier in the evening shortly after dinner and Umbridge gathered members of the Inquisitorial Squad and sent them to the seventh floor to corner members of the DA. As she spoke, Scott noticed that Dumbledore seemed untroubled by the events occurring in his office; on the contrary, he appeared to be enjoying himself.

At one point, Marietta refused to answer one of Umbridge's questions and Umbridge, losing her patience, started to shake her. At this, Dumbledore suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at them, forcing Umbridge away from Marietta.

"I'm sorry, Dolores, but I cannot allow you to manhandle my students," he said, his blue eyes glistening in a fire of anger.

Umbridge continued on. She showed Fudge the parchment with all of their names on ith that revealed the name of the group. She then explained that Scott had been a spy for her working directly in the DA. When she revealed this, Fudge smiled at him.

"Well done, Scott," he said jovially. "I think you deserve an award for this, I shall see to it personally.

Scott looked back at Fudge with a look of contempt, which Fudge mistook as a silent thank-you.

"No need to thank me, Scott. You have done a great thing for your school. Now," he said, turning to Percy Weasley, who stood with a quill and notebook in his head, looking excited. "You've written down everything, Weasley?"

"I think so, Minister," Percy replied excitedly.

"Very good. Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_, if we hurry we can make the morning issue," Fudge said. He then turned to the two aurors that had come with him. Scott recognized one of them as Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban, to await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, standing up and retreating behind his desk. "I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be lingering under the delusion that I'm going to, what was the phrase? Come quietly. Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this!" Umbridge hissed. "Take him!"

Dumbledore drew out his wand and the four of them stopped dead in their tracks, not daring to move any closer to him.

"So," sneered Fudge. "You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores, and myself single-handed do you, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."

"He won't be single handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.

"Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"

"Enough of this!" Umbridge repeated. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, _take him!_"

Dumbledore winked at Scott. Scott had a half-second to respond and stepped in front of Harry to shield him from what Dumbledore did. There was a burst of silver light and a bang, which shook the whole office. There was a sharp "No!" from somewhere to Scott's left as Professor McGonagall tackled Marietta and Harry to the ground with Scott diving down after them. Once the smoke had cleared from the force of Dumbledore's spell, Dumbledore strode over to them and helped McGonagall stand back up.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Yes I'm fine," McGonagall replied.

"Unfortunately, I had to stun Kingsley as well or it would have looked suspicious. It was well of him to stun Marietta like that when no one was looking, thank him for me."

"Where we will go, Albus? Grimmauld Place?"

"No, I shall go underground. Fudge won't be foolish enough to send anyone after me. I sense that Lord Voldemort will be revealing himself to the public soon." Dumbledore then turned to Harry. "Harry, you need to practice Occlumency every night before you go to sleep. Work as hard as you can with Professor Snape and do your best to clear your mind before you go to sleep each night."

Harry looked up at the ancient face, not knowing what to say. Sorry for what he had done, sorry that Dumbledore had to leave the school at such a critical moment. But Dumbledore shook his head. "Keep practicing Occlumency. Keep your mind closed." He then stood up and turned to leave the office before speaking to Scott.

"Scott, I will inform Professor Snape of what has happened and I will have him send word to you when I have."

Scott nodded and then Dumbledore turned and left, Fawkes the Phoenix flying after him. The four ministry officials then stirred back into consciousness and stood up. Umbridge shouted about Dumbledore escaping and left the office in a hurry. Fudge, knowing that Dumbledore could not have Disapparated out of the castle, merely smiled at McGonagall.

"I do believe this is the end of your friend Dumbledore, Minerva," he said.

"Oh I don't think so," McGonagall replied sharply. "I daresay he will be back amongst us again soon. Now if you will excuse me, Minister, I have to take these three students back to their common rooms."

McGonagall then shooed Scott, Harry, and Marietta from the office. As they left, Scott heard the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black speaking to Fudge.

"You know, I may not agree with Dumbledore on many occasions just like you, Minister," he said. "But you can't deny that Dumbledore's got style."


	8. Revelation

Scott and Professor Snape made their way to Dumbledore's office together, carrying a cauldron with a potion that would heal an injury of the Headmaster. It was the summer between Scott's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts; Scott had just received his O.W.L. results the day before and had received an "Outstanding" in every test with one "Exceeds Expectations" in History of Magic. Early that morning, Professor Snape had sent a message to Scott at his mother's house asking him if he could come to the school to assist him with something for Dumbledore. Scott replied at once and by early afternoon, Snape had apparated to his house and taken him back to Hogwarts. Scott was wearing his blue Ravenclaw robes that almost rivaled Snape's billowing black robes. They spent the afternoon making the potion together and as they made their way to Dumbledore's office, Scott gathered that Snape had asked him there on Dumbledore's request.

When they entered Dumbledore's office, Scott nearly dropped the cauldron in surprise when he saw the Headmaster. Dumbledore was leaning heavily on his desk and appeared to be out of breath. His right hand appeared to be burned and his overall appearance looked weak. Scott and Snape set down the cauldron on Dumbledore's desk before Snape helped Dumbledore sit down, took out his wand, grabbed Dumbledore's right hand and began muttering an incantation under his breath. As he did so, Dumbledore reached for a glass on his desk, scooped up some of the potion and began to drink it. When Snape was finished muttering, he pulled his wand away. Dumbledore's right hand was blackened, it almost looked like it was dead.

"I have contained the curse to your hand," Snape explained, stowing his wand away in his robes. "It will spread, Albus."

"How long?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe a year," Snape replied.

"Headmaster, may I ask what happened?" Scott interjected.

"Of course, Scott. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux before?"

"Yes, I read about them in this awful Dark Arts book. They contain part of someone's soul, don't they?"

"Correct. Well it seems that I found something that may have been a Horcrux and without realizing it, I touched the object and because it was cursed, it attempted to attack me. Thanks to you and Professor Snape, the curse shall be contained to my hand but will spread. It will eventually kill me."

With that, Snape suddenly stood up and made to leave the office. Dumbledore, seeming to have regained some of his strength, sat up on his desk.

"Don't ignore me, Severus," he said, making Snape stop in his tracks. "We both know that Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me."

Snape slowly turned around and faced Dumbledore. "Yes, it is true. The Dark Lord intends for him to kill you, or fail trying in an attempt to punish Lucius."

"But, Draco doesn't have it in him to kill anyone. As much as he is unpleasant, I don't think he could ever kill anyone, not even if his family is threatened," Scott said.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "Which is why I believe that should young Mr. Malfoy fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

Snape looked at Dumbledore with a blank expression. Scott looked from the pair of them, confused that Dumbledore was seriously asking Snape to kill him.

"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But the two of you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?" asked Snape.

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter passed herself between them, the curse rebounded," Dumbledore explained, standing up and holding the wall for support as he began to pace around the room. "When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself onto the only living thing it could find: Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside of him."

When Dumbledore finished speaking, Scott fully understood what Dumbledore intended Harry to know. As if he could read Scott's mind, Snape voiced what he said.

"So when the time comes...the boy must die?"

"Yes. Yes...he must die."

"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Snape said.

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy."

Snape's facial expression appeared livid for a split second before it changed into something else. Scott couldn't read it but thought perhaps Snape was feeling remorse for something. Snape drew his wand out again and waved it as he casted a spell.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Snape said. A Patronus in the shape of a doe appeared and galloped around their heads for a few seconds before disappearing. Snape looked at it with the curious expression on his face. It looked as though he was going to cry. When the doe disappeared, Dumbledore spoke.

"Lily...after all this time, Severus?"

"Always," Snape replied.

"Lily? Lily Potter? What does she have to do with that doe?" Scott asked.

Snape seemed unable to answer and looked away. Dumbledore looked at Scott with a somber expression on his face.

"Scott, I'm about to reveal to you the reason I so trust Professor Snape. Can I trust you to hold the information to yourself. And when I say that, I mean you must tell nobody else. Professor Snape and I are the only people who know about this. Do I have your word?"

"My word," Scott replied.

"Very well then," Dumbledore continued. "Lily Potter has everything to do with the doe. You see, that was her Patronus when she was alive. Professor Snape here was and still is in love with Lily Potter. After he accidently sent Voldemort hunting down Harry and his family, Severus felt total remorse for his actions and came to me for help. Unfortunatley, Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person, and as a result, they were killed by Lord Voldemort. When I informed him that Harry had survived, he vowed to do everything in his power to keep Harry safe in order to honor Lily's memory. Ever since, he has successfully played the role of double agent for me. You too Scott have done the same for me and for that, I thank you endlessly. The Wizarding World is safer because of the both of you working for me right under Lord Voldemort's nose. Now Scott, you must tell nobody about what I have just told you. This is a private matter between Professor Snape, myself and now you. Do you swear to keep this secret to yourself?"

"Absolutely," replied Scott.

"Very good. Now Scott, you may return to your home. Thank you for your time today, I knew I could trust you with this information and with helping contain the curse. Professor McGonagall is going to meet you at the entrance in five minutes time. Have a good rest of your summer, I will see you when term starts."

Scott nodded at Professor Dumbledore and Snape before turning and leaving the office. When the door behind him closed, Snape spoke to Dumbledore.

"You're sure when can trust him, Albus?"

"Of course we can Severus. Scott will stay true to his word, I'm sure of it. I know what he is capable of and I know he will be able to keep your secret to himself. Just continue to trust him and protect him from the Dark Lord if it is needed. Thank you for your help Severus."


	9. The Lightning Struck Tower

Late at night near the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Scott partrolled the corridors of the school near Ravenclaw tower. Professor Dumbledore had ordered he and the other school prefects to patrol the corridors in order to keep an eye out on things. Dumbledore had also met with Snape and Scott earlier that evening before he left with Harry and told them that since he would be departing for the evening, they should take extra precautions in case the Death Eaters tried to make their move. Dumbledore had confided in both of them that Draco Malfoy had made two half-hearted attempts on his life that year which nearly resulted in the deaths of two students, Katie Bell and Ron Weasley. He guessed that Malfoy would try to let in the Death Eaters somehow that night and had asked for the prefects, head boy and girl and the teachers to patrol the corridors. In addition, members of the Order of the Phoenix would be sent as backup to assist in case of an attack.

As Scott patrolled the Ravenclaw corridor with his blue robes swishing as he walked, he heard commotion coming from above. Sensing that something was going on that shouldn't, he ran for the stairs that would take him up. As he did, Snape's Patronus galloped up to him and spoke in his voice.

"_The Death Eaters are here. It is going to happen tonight. You are to blend in with the rest of the students and defend the castle. I will be leaving tonight with them after it happens. Professor Dumbledore and I need you to stay here and keep watch over things. I will send word along when I have found refuge after leaving. Be careful and good luck."_

With that, the doe vanished. Scott drew his wand out and continued making his way upstairs. When he reached the corridor leading up to the Astronomy tower, he found members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as some of the prefects engaged in combat with Death Eaters. Scott ran up to Professor Lupin who was locked in a duel with a male Death Eater. When he reached Lupin, Scott fired a stunning spell at the Death Eater, who fell over.

"Scott! The Death Eaters are here! We've been trying to get through that blocked passage over there, but there seems to be no way in or out. Severus managed to get through somehow but the passage blocked itself again after he went through," Lupin shouted.

Out of nowhere, another Death Eater made to attack Scott from the side. Scott blocked his attack and then shot a stunning spell at him which was blocked. The two of them dueled for a few moments, before Scott twirled his wand causing the Death Eater's to fly out of his hand. Without hesitation, Scott then blasted the Death Eater with a stunning spell that caused him to go flying.

Two feet from where the Death Eater fell, Snape came strolling down the corridor with Malfoy following close by. The Order members stepped aside to let them pass. As they passed Scott, Snape caught his eye and nodded. Scott raised his eyebrow to show that he understood what had happened; Snape had killed Dumbledore as part of their plan. Scott then turned his attention back to Lupin, who was fighting another Death Eater. He ran over to help him before being attacked himself. After disarming his opponent and casting a full body-bind curseat him, Scott heard Snape's voice carrying down the hallway.

"It's over! It's time to go!" Snape shouted.

As Snape shouted, Harry came barreling down the corridor, drawing his wand out, looking beyond angry. Scott realized that he must have witnessed Dumbledore's death and would want to stop Snape. Following his orders of blending in, Scott called Harry over.

"Harry! Snape and Malfoy just ran that way! If you hurry, you can get to them!"

Harry nodded and took off in the direction Snape and Malfoy went. Scott worked with the rest of the teachers and Order members in the corridor fighting the Death Eaters who were attacking them. After a few moments, every Death Eater either laid unconscious or had fled.

"Scott, did you see Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, he was chasing after Snape and Malfoy for some reason. I'll go after him," Scott replied.

Scott made his way down the hallway where Harry had ran. He followed the path he knew they must have taken since he saw several unconscious Order Members on his way down. At the entrance, he realized a large fire had just been started in the direction of Hagrid's house. He then sped up his pace and ran toward Hagrid's house, hoping that nobody had gotten hurt. When he got closer to Hagrid's hut, he saw two figures standing a few inches apart. As he got closer, the shorter of the two fell to the ground and the taller one approached him. Scott stopped in Hagrid's garden and heard Snape's voice talking to who he guessed was Harry. He crouched in the shadows as Snape spoke.

"...dare use my own spells against me, Potter? Yes...I'm the Half-Blood Prince. It was I who invented them. Only a fool would try to use them against me."

With that, Snape kicked Harry's wand away and strode away from Hagrid's hut to the place where Scott knew he would be able to apparate away. When he heard the unmistakeable noise of Snape apparating, Scott ran over to Harry and crouched down next to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked, helping Harry stand up.

"Yes, I'm okay," Harry replied.

Suddenly, Hagrid appeared and walked over to them.

"Harry, Scott, you two alright?"

"We're fine Hagrid, but your house..." said Scott.

"'S nothing we can't handle. Surely there's a spell for putting out fires?"

"Yes, it's _Aguamenti_," replied Scott.

"Knew it was sommat like that," said Hagrid.

Hagrid pointed his umbrella at his house and muttered the spell. Harry and Scott imitated him with their wands and within seconds, the house was extinguished.

"Well, it's better than it was, but nothin' Dumbledore can't fix," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid...Dumbledore's dead," said Harry.

"What's that Harry? Dumbledore's what?" asked Hagrid as they turned and made their way for the castle.

"Hagrid...he's dead. Snape killed him."

"Snape? Nah...can't be. Snape must have been chasing them Death Eaters away. Dumbledore's okay, Harry you'll see."

Harry shook his head and followed Hagrid to the castle. Scott, knowing exactly what had happened remained silent as they walked. As they got closer, Hagrid looked toward the sky and let out a gasp of surprise.

"What's the Dark Mark doing above the castle? Did someone get hurt or what?" he demanded. Harry and Scott both remained quiet. They made their way toward the Astronomy tower where a crowd of people had gathered around it.

"What's that they're gathering around? What's happened?" Hagrid asked, sounding desperate. They pushed their way through the crowd and there, laying on the ground spread eagle-like was Professor Dumbledore, clearly dead. Hagrid let out a moan of despair that nobody bothered to quiet.

Nearly everyone there was sobbing uncontrollably. Scott walked over to Nigel who was standing next to Ron and Hermione. Nigel was crying so badly that his entire body was shaking. Scott put a hand on Nigel's shoulder, who stopped shaking, tears still falling down his face. Scott then took one look at Dumbledore again and broke down, even though he knew that his death was planned; he couldn't stand seeing the Headmaster's body on the ground like that. Hermione appeared to be in the same boat; it appeared the only way she was still standing was because Ron was holding her as they both cried. But none of them seemed as bad as Harry.

Harry had walked over to Dumbledore's body and knealt down next to him. He took something from the ground and put it in his pocket before patting Dumbledore's chest. Ginny walked over to him and knealt beside him as Harry broke down completely. His crying was almost silent, but Scott could see that his body was shaking like Nigel was.

Professor McGonagall then took her wand out and pointed it at the sky. A small beam was released from her wand and created a hole in the Dark Mark. Following her lead, the students and staff of Hogwarts all took their wands out and pointed them toward the Dark Mark. As they did so, beams of light appeared from all wands and the Dark Mark slowly disappeared. They kept their wands pointed upward though as a sign of respect for the fallen Headmaster. After a few moments, they slowly lowered their wands and continued to stand around Dumbledore, united in their respect for Dumbledore and the loss they all felt from his death.


	10. The Dark Lord Ascending

Scott and Snape walked to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. They approached the gate, Snape drawing his wand and waving in toward the wall, allowing them to pass through it without opening it. After going through the gate, Snape stowed his wand away and they continued to the inside of the house. They went up the stairs into the dining room above. There, a group of Witches and Wizards sat crowded around the dining room table, all facing a man at the head of the table. Floating at the opposite end was a woman who appeared to be unconscious. Scott and Snape glanced at the woman before Voldemort turned around and addressed them.

"Severus...Scott. I was beginning to worry the two of you had lost your way. Come, we have saved both of you seats," he hissed. "Scott over there by Draco and Severus hear," he said, pointing to a spot next to him. Scott and Snape took their seats where Voldemort had pointed. Draco looked at Scott with a look of utter terror; Scott had been told by Snape that the Malfoys were beginning to regret joining Voldemort and Snape had told Scott to do everything to keep Draco comfortable during the meeting so that he could stay safe. Scott nodded reassuringly at him, unnoticed by anyone else in the room. Draco look slightly relieved and turned his attention to Snape.

"You bring news?" Voldemort asked.

"It will happen Saturday next at nightfall," replied Snape.

"I have heard differently, my Lord," Yaxley interjected, sitting directly across from Scott and Draco. "Dawlish the Auror has let slip that the Potter boy won't be moved until the 30th, the day before he turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail," Scott said. "The Auror office will play no more part in the protection of Harry Potter, I have been assured of it."

"Those closest to him believe we have infiltrated the Ministry," Snape added.

"Well, they've got one thing right, haven't they?" said Dolohov making some of the people in the room snicker.

"What say you, Pius?" asked Voldemort.

"One hears many things, my Lord," replied a man sitting at the opposite end of the table. "Which among them is the truth is unclear."

"Ha! Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful, Pius. Where will he be taken? The boy?" Voldemort asked, turning back to Snape.

"To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every mannerr of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him," Snape replied 

Bellatrix then cleared her throat and spoke to Voldemort.

"My Lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy."

Suddenly, a scream erupted from below them.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" shouted Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord." Wormtail said, hurrying away from the table and opening a door leading to the basement.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort replied.

"But," Voldemort continued, standing up and pacing around the table. "I face an unfortunate circumstance that my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are in some ways...twins. We can harm but not fatally injure each other. I require a wand from one of you," he said, moving closer to Scott and Draco. "Come now, surely one of you would like the honor? What about you, Lucius?" he said, stopping next to Draco's father, who looked extremely uneasy.

"My Lord?" he asked.

"My Lord?" Voldemort replied mockingly. "I require your wand," he said, extending his hand forward in order to take it. Lucius took it out of his cane, shaking madly and handed it over to Voldemort. Voldemort took it and examined it. "Do I detect elm?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Lucius.

Voldemort suddenly broke the snake head off the wand. "And the core?"

"D-dragon heartstring," said Lucius.

"Dragon heartstring?" Voldemort asked in an interested tone. Lucius nodded and Voldemort threw the snake head down in front of Lucius before pointing the wand at the floating woman who then floated across the table.

"To those of you who do not know: we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. It is Ms. Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us... mate with them," Voldemort explained.

The Death Eaters grimaced and Bellatrix actually shouted "Bleh," when Voldemort said this. Charity Burbage then stopped floating right in front of Scott and Draco. She looked at Scott in recognition and spoke to him.

"Scott...help me, please! You were one of my best students, you must help me!" she pleaded. Scott, knowing that he could do nothing to help her without blowing his cover as an undercover agent for Dumbledore, shook his head. Charity cried out and then focused on Snape.

"S-severus! Help me! Please, we're friends!" she begged. Snape simply looked back at her with a blank expression. Voldemort smiled and lifted Lucius's wand and pointed it at her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted and a burst of green light shot out from the wand and hit Charity, causing her dead body to fall to the table with a thud. Draco almost jumped up in shock, but Scott put a hand on his knee to keep him calm.

The unmistakeable sound of a snake slithering came from the head of the table where Voldemort was sitting. He was stroking his pet snake as it slithered up the table.

"Nagini...dinner," he said softly. As the snake glided down the table toward Charity's body, the Death Eaters moved their hands of the way before the snake opened its mouth to eat. Everyone turned away to not see it happen. Scott put his hand on Draco's arm to keep Draco calm and from moving away since Voldemort was likely to attack him if he showed signs of weakness. Voldemort then dismissed the meeting and the Death Eaters began to leave. As Scott stood up to leave, Voldemort motioned for him to sit down in the spot opposite Snape next to him. When the rest of the Death Eaters had left the room, he spoke to the pair of them.

"You two have done well," Voldemort hissed. Scott and Snape nodded at him. "Now, when the Ministry has fallen, I will need two of my best lieutenants stationed at Hogwarts. I have plans for the rest of the students, but I understand that you will be attending there still, Scott. How would you feel serving as Head Boy?"

"I can do that, my Lord," replied Scott.

"Excellent, I will see to your appointment myself when we have the Ministry. And Severus, as one of my most trusted advisers, I'm asking you to take over the position of Headmaster seeing as Dumbledore can no longer take that role," Voldemort said, laughing.

"I will do it, my Lord."

"Good, I knew that I could trust the two of you. Alecto and Amycus will be your deputies Severus. You will take over as soon as the Ministry has fallen. The two of you may leave."

Scott and Snape stood up and left the kitchen. They made their way outside and strode through the gate again after Snape waved his wand at it again. Once outside the gate, they disapparating, heading back to Hogwarts...


	11. Battle of Hogwarts

Scott made his way to the Room of Requirement. It was near the end of his seventh year; about a month before exams. He had spent the year watching over the students with Professor Snape following the fall of the Ministry in August. Scott served as Head Boy for the school and did his best to protect his fellow students from harm. As he turned down the corridor leading to the Room of Requirement, Snape's doe Patronus galloped toward him and spoke.

"The boy was sighted in Hogsmede," the doe said in Snape's voice. "It will happen tonight. It is up to you to keep the school safe so I can continue to do my job. The Dark Lord expects you to be here; do not reveal your true self to him until he is most vulnerable this evening. I'm calling for all the school to meet in the Great Hall so I can warn them of the punishment that will come along if they attempt to aid him. Obviously, you will be aiding him so do not worry. Blend in with the students. Be prepared to assist the staff with protecting the school from the Dark Lord. Good luck tonight. This is likely the last time we will speak. Be careful."

The doe faded. Scott continued to the Room of Requirement. He entered it and was greeted with the sight of Dumbledore's Army surrounded Harry, Ron and Hermione. They turned around and looked at him, as if he would have an answer for something.

"What's up Scott?" Neville asked.

"Snape knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmede," Scott replied. "He's calling for all of the students to meet in the Great Hall."

They then made an agreement that Harry would reveal himself to Snape by blending in with the students. Scott would lead members of the Order of the Phoenix into the Great Hall when Harry revealed himself. Scott waited behind while the rest of Dumbledore's Army made their way to the Great Hall. The Order of the Phoenix arrived over the next five minutes and once all there, Scott led them to the Great Hall. From inside, they heard Snape speaking to the students.

"If anyone here knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward...now."

A few moments of silence passed before dozens of students gasped at the same time. Scott guessed that Harry had stepped out to face Snape.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry said. With that, Scott and the Order members burst throuigh the doors and entered the Great Hall, all of them drawing their wands.

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry shouted. "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape glared at Harry for a moment before drawing his wand out. Quick as a flash, Professor McGonagall pushed Harry to the side, drawing her own wand and pointing it at Snape. The students rushed to get out of the way, many of them taking quick breaths of air. Snape hesitated for a moment before pointing it at McGonagall. Behind Snape, Alecto and Amycus pointed their wands at McGonagall and the Order members and all other teachers pointed their wands at Snape and the Carrows. McGonagall suddenly shot some fire at Snape, who hastily blocked it.

McGonagall then waited a few moments before attacking again. She kept shooting more fire at Snape, who continued blocking her attacks. Snape slowly moved backward which caused two of the shots backfired from McGonagall to hit both the Carrows, knocking them out. After a few more shots, Snape swished his robes and apparated out of the Great Hall, crashing through the windows outside.

"Coward!" shouted McGonagall.

The students began cheering as McGonagall turned around and lit the torches around the hall. Suddenly, Harry collapsed to the ground. The hall went dark. It was as if hundred of ghosts were descending on the place. Out of nowhere, the slither of Voldemort's voice filled the inhabitants of the hall's ears.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._"

Voldemort's voice faded and the hall lit again. A moment of silence passed before Pansy Parkinson spoke out.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Argus Filch came running through the entrance, carrying his cat Mrs. Norris, to the hall shouting, "Students out of bed! Students in the corridors! Students out of bed!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagall snapped.

"Oh...sorry ma'am," Filch replied.

"Actually, Mr. Filch, your timing is impeccable. Could you please escort Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall?"

"And where is it I'll be sending them ma'am?"

"The dugeons will do," said Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the students cheered as the Slytherins were led out. Scott and the Order walked over to Harry and McGonagall who were speaking.

"I presume you have a reason for returing, Potter. What is it you need?"

"Time, Professor, as much as you can get me," Harry replied.

"Do what you need to do. I'll secure the castle." Harry began to walk away before McGonagall spoke again. "Potter, it's good to see you."

Harry grinned. "It's good to see you too, Professor," he replied before turning to Neville and Scott. "Hold the fort, you two."

A defensive stragedy was planned between the teachers of the school and the Order. McGonagall and Scott would lead a group of teachers, Order members and students to the entrance courtyard to start setting up defensive spells to prepare for the attack. McGonagall led them outside where she was giving Neville and Seamus instructions for the defense of the Covered Bridge.

"Let me get this straight Professor," Neville said. "You are giving us permission to do this?"

"That is correct Longbottom," McGonagall replied.

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"Boom!"

"Brilliant! But how are we going to do that?"

"Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

"I can bring it down!" interjected Seamus excitedly.

"That's the spirit, now away you go," McGonagall said, shooing them away. Scott, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Flitwick stood next to McGonagall as the rest of the defenders took their positions.

"You do realize we can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" Flitwick asked.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort, Filius, so you might as well use it, he's going to try and kill you either way."

McGonagall then turned around and raised her wand toward the inside of the school. As she did so, Scott and Flitwick made their way down the stairs to take their positions to set up the defense.

"_Piertotum Locomotor!_" McGonagall shouted. A large group of statues were animated and began marching down the steps, heading for the bridge. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us! Do your duty to our school!" she shouted to the statues. She then smiled and spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "I've always wanted to use that spell!" she exclaimed.

Once Scott had taken his place, he pointed his wand to the sky and began casting protective spells.

"_Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_ he repeated several times along with the rest of the defenders casting the protective enchantments around the castle. After a few moments, the shield surrounded the school and the defenders admired their work.

About an hour later, a magically magnified scream rang through the night sky. Right after the scream rang out, a powerful burst of light struck the shield surrounding the school. Scott watched as the shield began to disintegrate and realized that Voldemort must have decided the time to give Harry up was over and was prepared to have his followers attack the school.

Throughout the battle, Scott battled dozens of Death Eaters on his own and defeated all of them. He protected his fellow students from attacks and assisted in bringing down the giants attacking the school. During the ceasefire where Harry had an hour to give himself up, Scott treated the injured along with Madam Promfey. At dawn when Neville was outside, Voldemort and his troops marched toward the school. The inhabitants of Hogwarts proceeded out to the courtyard. Hagrid was carrying something in his arms; it appeared to be an unconscious body.

"Neville, who is that?" Ginny demanded. "Who is that, Hagrid's carrying?"

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted.

"No!" Ginny shrieked, running at Voldemort.

"Silence!" Voldemort yelled, casting a spell to force Ginny to do so.

"Stupid girl," Voldemort said. "Harry Potter is dead. From this day, you put your faith in me."

Voldemort then forced them all into the Great Hall where he continued speaking.

"You will all now pledge your loyalty to me," he demanded.

Neville then drew the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, which he had found in the courtyard.

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, slashing the sword in the air and decapitating Nagini. Voldemort let out a bellow of fury and shot a spell at Neville, making him fall to the ground.

"Anyone else foolish enough to stand up to me?" he shouted.

The rest of the Hogwarts members stared around at each other, staying silent. Scott suddenly moved through the crowd before stopping in front of Voldemort, drawing his wand and glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing Scott?" Voldemort demanded.

"I'm afraid that despite your everlasting trust in me, I was working against you the whole time, my Lord. And I'm afraid the consequences will be quite extensive," Scott snarled.

Voldemort glared and him and raised his wand. Scott was faster than him and shot fire at him like McGonagall had done to Snape; Voldemort barely blocked it before Scott continued attacking him with fire. Voldemort managed to block all the attacks before apparating behind Scott. They both then shot a spell at each other which locked for a few seconds. Suddenly, Voldemort broke the spell and before Scott could react, slashed his wand in the air. Scott stopped and looked down at his chest; it was as if a sword has slashed across it. As the pain registered, he looked back at Voldemort who smiled nastily and turned to McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley who were running toward him, drawing their wands. He began dueling all three of them at once as Scott fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

With that, the battle recommenced. The Death Eaters were slowly brought down one-by-one. Scott heard bodies thumping to the ground all around him. Nigel ran over to him and knelt down beside him, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hold on Scott!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Help will be here soon!"

Scott nodded and closed his eyes, trying to rest. After a few moments, he heard Mrs. Weasley shout out.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

He then heard Bellatrix's trademark laugh before the two dueled. After a few moments, Mrs. Weasley shot a spell at Bellatrix which struck her in the chest, killing her. Voldemort let out another scream of fury and blasted his three opponents away and raised his wand at Mrs. Weasley.

"_PROTEGO!_" shouted a voice. Harry suddenly appeared a few feet from Voldemort, his wand raised. The Hogwarts occupants gasped in shock as Harry told them to stay away and not help him. He and Voldemort exchanged words as Harry revealed Snape and Scott's true alliegance and other details that could bring about Voldemort's defeat. When Voldemort had had enough, he raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled.

The Killing Curse rebounded from Voldemort, striking his body in the chest. He had a look of shock on his face as his body fell to the ground gracefully. His wand flew through the air and Harry, with the unnerving skill of Seeker, caught it. The Hogwarts occupants then cheered as they realized the Dark Lord had been defeated. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, quickly ran over to Nigel and Scott, who was turning pale.

They knelt down beside them as Scott regained consciousness.

"Thank you for everything Scott," Harry said as Hermione rummaged her bag looking for something to heal Scott. "You and Professor Snape were incredibly brave working against Voldemort while pretending to work for him like that. I'm forever grateful to you."

Scott smiled and nodded as Hermione leaned over him with a bottle.

"I have some Dittany here," she said. "It'll sting a little bit but should heal your wounds. Just give me a minute."

As Hermione sprayed the Dittany on Scott's wounds, he let out some gasps of pain. After a few moments, the wounds were healed. Scott stood up and the five of them fell in a group hug. The trio then left Scott and Nigel who sat together resting.

As the sun rose, the new changes to the Wizarding World were announced. All the innocent prisoners in Azkaban were being freed that morning while all Death Eaters were being rounded up and taken to the prison. Kingsley Shackelbolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic. After Kingsley's appointment, he walked over to Scott and asked him to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Scott accepted immediately and began to help in the cleanup efforts of the school, ready to help make the Wizarding World a better place...


	12. Epilogue: 19 Years Later

September 1st seemed to arrive faster than normal that year. Scott Peck made his way through King's Cross, getting looks for passerby because of his choice of clothing: his traditional blue Ravenclaw robes. He had spent the last nineteen years serving as the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and had been Deputy Headmaster under Professor Minerva McGonagall for the past ten. When he reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, he casually leaned against it, appearing almost instantly on Platform 9 ¾.

Scott looked to his left and saw the familiar red train he had first boarded 25 years earlier. As he made his way along the station platform, he saw three familiar faces standing with their children. He approached them and they smiled at him when they recognized him.

"Scott! Long time no see!" said Harry, shaking hands with Scott and giving him a one-armed hug. "How have you been?"

"Been doing good. Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts is one fun subject to teach!"

Harry and Ginny laughed. Their oldest son James rolled his eyes and walked away, looking for something more interesting to him.

"Sorry about James there, Scott," Ginny said, hugging him. "You know what he's like."

"Reminds me of his uncle Ron," Scott replied, grinning at him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Ron said, shaking hands with Scott.

"Oh of course you don't, Ron," Hermione said, hugging Scott. "But you would know exactly what Scott was talking about if he were saying something about your Auror career," she added, grinning at her husband.

"Well yeah..." replied Ron sheepishly, grinning.

They all laughed before Harry spoke again to Scott.

"So, is it true that McGonagall retired?" he asked.

"Yes, she decided to retire last week. She seems to be getting on a bit," Scott replied. "Dear woman, been teaching nearly sixty years at the school and still going strong. She decided to step down and asked me to take over for her."

"She did?" exclaimed Hermione. "And have you decided yet?"

"I accepted right away. You are looking at the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Congratulations Scott!" Ginny said and the rest of them followed.

"Thanks! She called me into her office the day she decided to retire and asked me to take over as Headmaster. I accepted right away and the decision was made last night!"

"So who is going to be teaching Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

"You all remember our old friend Nigel?" Scott asked.

They all nodded; it was hard to forget someone who thought of them all as heroes.

"He's going to be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Scott replied. "I contacted him after my appointment and he accepted gratefully. He has at the school now preparing for his new job. I decided to take the train to the school so I can meet some of the new students before I take over as Headmaster."

"Well, you can meet one of them now," Harry said. He gestured to his younger son, who stepped forward, looking extremely nervous. "Scott, this is my son Albus Potter,"

"Pleasure to meet you Albus," Scott said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too," Albus replied. "My parents have told me lots about you."

"Nothing too bad I hope," Scott said, grinning at Harry and Ginny. "You know something Albus? You have your father's and grandmother's eyes. They stuck out to me right away. They are very distinct and make you a unique person. Are you ready to start your time at Hogwarts?"

"I think so," Albus said. "I'm just a little worried that I'll be put in Slytherin."

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about there, Albus. You come from a long line of Gryffindor students and I can see you are a brave person just by talking to you."

Albus's face brightened and he grinned. Scott smiled back as the conductor blew his whistle.

"Looks like it's time to go," Scott said. "It was wonderful seeing all of you again!"

They all said their goodbyes to Scott before turning to their children and seeing them to the train. When the conductor blew his whistle a second time, Scott boarded the train with a final wave to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Once on board, he found a compartment with some first year students and asked to be invited in. They did so and Scott introduced himself to them. As the train pulled off, Scott knew he was ready to take on his new role as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. All was well.


End file.
